The present invention is directed to data communication.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks has exploded. In the early days of the Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred was relatively small. Today, the Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500 TB of data daily. With such high demands on data storage and data transfer, existing data communication systems need to be improved to address these needs.
Error detection and correction is an important aspect of data communication. For example, feedforward equalization and decision feedback equalization are useful techniques, and various conventional communication systems used them. Unfortunately, conventional systems and techniques have been inadequate. Therefore, new and improved error correction techniques are desired.